


Inconceivable!

by Sebena



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Carlos and Ray know everything, F/M, Ghost Antics, I REGRET NOTHING, I also own nothing, I just love this movie too much, The Princess Bride References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, too much quoting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebena/pseuds/Sebena
Summary: How is it possible that everyone in Julie's life has seen The Princess Bide but her?or the one where Julie gets schooled in 80's classics, courtesy of our three favorite ghost boys.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 261





	Inconceivable!

**Author's Note:**

> It has been years since I have attempted to write anything, at all! Please be kind. All mistakes are mine and I am positive they are numerous. I can only apologize in advance if I went a little over board with the quotes and retelling of the movie.

“Inconceivable!” Reggie cried to Julie’s right, startling her out of her daydream. The four of them were in the studio tinkering around with a few new ideas to flesh out their set list.

Alex and Luke replied in unison, “You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.” Before the three of them erupted in a round of high fives. 

“You three are ridiculous.” She chuckled at their antics. Boys, what was she going to do with them? 

“What? The Princess Bride is a classic and always appropriate in any situation.” Reggie received vigorous nods of approval from Alex and Luke. 

“What are you talking about?”

Three heads whipped around so fast Julie was surprised they didn’t get whiplash; she cringed as her neck gave a sympathetic twinge. 

“Wait, hold up! You mean to tell me you have never seen The Princess Bride?” 

Luke stopped millimeters from her face, with large, strong and surprisingly warm hands gripping her wrists where she still clutched her notebook in her lap. His doe eyes searching hers for any sign she knew this all-important reference. What was he saying again, she thought dizzily? Something about a movie? It really wasn’t fair to be expected to keep a coherent train of thought this close to Luke. 

About the time Luke started to look concerned with her silence, Julie remembered herself. “I have seen it!” She defended, “just not since I was five.” 

Reggie and Alex clutched at each other in horror. “Not acceptable, Miss Molina.” Reggie tisked. Alex pointed at Reggie and nodded in agreement. 

“The Princess Bride is only one of the most versatile movies ever made! There is fencing, fighting, torture” Reggie proclaimed jumping around the room stabbing at the air with an imaginary sword. 

“Revenge!” Alex jumped in, only for Luke to add, “Giants, monster, chases…”

“Escapes, true love, and miracles.” Reggie finished with a flourish, carving a Z in the air like Zorro. It seemed; they personally took offense to her dismal knowledge of 80’s pop culture. Even though Julie didn’t entirely know what they were talking about; she was pretty sure she had only seen the movie once, with her mom. It was moments like these that made her love ‘her’ boys that much more. It amazed her how much they changed her world and heart in such a short time. 

Luke for his part had his arms (really, what does Luke have against sleeves?) folded across his chest, shaking his head with the most adorable scowl scrunching his lips. 

Nope, Julie was not a goner for that one. No way, not at all.

“That’s it, call Flynn! We are having a movie night. You are getting some education.” All three of them nodded in finality. 

And that is how the Molina living room ended up littered with every pillows and blanket in the house arranged to provide maximum comfort for their viewing pleasure.

It was a good thing, now that the boys could remain solid and be seen for small periods of time they had all let her dad in on their little secret. The scene in front of her would be hard to explain otherwise, with three heaping bowls of popcorn, with extra butter; Reggie request even though he couldn’t eat it, and a mountain of snacks, courtesy of Flynn. As soon as Julie mentioned movie night with the boys Flynn jumped at the chance to spend time with her new favorite ghosts. 

“OMG! Are these your mom’s famous brownies?” Julie could already taste their sweet goodness sliding across her lips.

Flynn slapped her a high five, “You know it girl.”

“What! Homemade brownies??” Surrounded by three boys that were practically drooling on her sweater, Julie snatched the still warm tray off the table and spun away from her ghostly friends. 

“Keep your grubby, phantom hands off my brownies!” Julie warned.

Brownies still in hand, Julie and Flynn watched fondly as Julie’s dad and the boys geeked out over the Princess Bride. As it turned out Julie was the only one, Carlos included, that hadn’t seen this movie a billion time. 

“Girl, where have you been? The Man in Black? Buttercup? Fezzik? Any of this ringing a bell? Man, I have really failed in my duties as best friend if we have never watched this together.” Flynn went on and on. Truthfully, Julie was starting to feel a little left out. Even Carlos was quoting the movie with what she was told was perfect accuracy. When had he even seen it?

“Don’t feel bad,” Luke materialized by her side. “You’ll get it soon enough.” He promised with a wink and shoulder bump. It would always amaze her how the dark-haired boy seemed to know exactly what she needed to hear it. Blushing, Julie turned away only to catch Flynn’s sly wink. Flynn still didn’t exactly approve of her undefined relationship with Luke, but even she had to admit they had something that wasn’t going to be ignored. 

“No more Blockbuster?” Luke mourned another piece of his youth ripped away by modern conveniences.

“So how are we watching the movie? I don’t’ see a VCR?” Alex asked as Julie searched through the Roku menu to find which app had the movie. 

“Blockbuster is so early 2000’s. And a VCR, Alex, really? Get with the times boys. Its all about Netfix now.” Flynn informed the boys with her trademark attitude. 

“Netflix and chill!” Reggie pipped up, excited he actually recognize a reference. Flynn patted him on the head like a good puppy, to which, Reggie just shrugged at the attention. When you have been dead for 25 years, any attention from a pretty girl is positive.

“Actually, its Disney+ for this one.” Julie settled the argument while cuing up the movie.

“Have fun guys and don’t stay up too late” Her dad gave everyone a pointed look, mainly directed at Carlos before excusing himself to get some work done. Julie suspected he was really going to catch up on a Mexican soap opera their mother got him hooked on years ago. Julie and Carlos had caught him watching one night, holding a couch cushion in rapture, occasionally gesturing at the screen when a character did something ridiculous.

Everyone waved her dad out the room. “Ketch you later Ray!” Reggie called with a salute. Her dad waved back awkwardly, obviously trying not to roll his eyes at his new house guest. They all settled in with Luke sprawled on the couch, Reggie and Carlos front and center, laying on their bellies with their feet waving in the air in anticipation. Alex was draped on the love seat, which left Julie and Flynn happily settled on a mound of pillows, propped against the couch with a bowl of popcorn each. 

“You know its really not fair to eat all that buttery goodness in front of me when I can’t have any.” Luke whined from above them. Both girls exchanged mischievous looks before tossing handfuls of popcorn in his face. 

“Hey!” He cried. Alex called silence before a popcorn fight could ensue, thankfully. “The movies starting you animals.”

Luke nudged her shoulder once more before she forced her attention away from the boy behind her, to concentrate on the movie. 

It didn’t take long for Julie to understand why everyone seemed to like the move so much. Within minutes the boy’s earlier speech about the virtues of the story was being repeated, verbatim by the grandfather to his disgruntled grandson. It made her smile to see Reggie and Carlos mouthing the lines along with the characters. 

As Buttercup finally realized what Westley truly meant when he said, ‘as you wish,’ Luke leaned down from the couch above to whisper the line in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Not fair at all! 

The night progressed much like that. When Westley and Inigo began their epic duel Reggie and Alex poofed out, only to return brandishing wooded spoons and proceeded to chase each other around the room. Reggie bowed out when Westley announced he was not left-handed either, and Luke and Carlos took on Alex with a basting brush and spatula as their weapons. At one-point Luke scooped Carlos up, so he could deliver the final blow to Alex. Julie and Flynn were rolling on their pillow mattress, laughing so hard they had tears in their eye by the time they were through. 

Once they settled in again Julie found herself equally engrossed in the story as her friend’s enjoyment of the evening. The room was alive with their shared excitement, five of the most important people and ghosts in her life were all in one room. Laughing and carrying on like the kids Alex, Luke and Reggie barely got to be. It warmed Julies heart like the warm, gooey brownies she was stuffing her face with.

On impulse Julie reached behind her, finding Luke’s callused hand to lace their fingers together. She didn’t need to look, to know Luke shared her smile. That crooked slant to his lips was as ingrained in her mind as her own reflection.

On the screen Buttercup and Westley lay at the bottom of the ravine. “Death cannot stop true love; it can only delay it a while.” Westley whispered to Buttercup.

Luke squeezed her fingers from above as the reunited lovers kissed, sending her heart into a staccato rhythm. In that moment Julie understood how the two lovers felt, perhaps more than anyone ever had before. 

The fire swamp and the ROUS had Julie munching furiously on popcorn in anxious suspense. She booed with Flynn when Buttercup left Westley with the evil Count Rugen, even if it was to save his life. Reggie clutched her ankle as Humperdinck sucked the life out of Wesley leaving him mostly dead. They all laughed hysterically as Alex fell off the armchair as Miracle Max worked his miracle. “I’m not a witch, I’m your wife!” Alex quoted through his laughter. 

Julie and Flynn cheered when Buttercup told Humperdinck what she really thought of him. And a chorus of “Mawwage, Mawwage is what bwings us togethew today” rang out as the Clergyman married Buttercup and Humperdinck. Even Julie could quote the most famous like of the movie, as Inigo fought Count Rugen. 

“Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die!”

Alex and Flynn fake swooned on the floor when Westley commanded Humperdinck to “Drop your sword.” Julie had to admit Westley was kind of hot in that moment, and maybe every moment before that too.

Finally, Fezzik, Inigo, Westley and Buttercup rod off into the sunrise and the credits roll. Her friends were right. She did not know what she had been missing all these years, but she was grateful to share this with all of them.

______________

Ray found them hours later. He had finally had a chance to catch up on his guilty pleasure. Rosa and he used to watch her favorite telenovela, Hoping Heart. Watching it now made him feel closer to her. It was well after midnight and since it wasn’t a school night, he’d given them a little leeway before he went to check on them. What he found was three passed out kids and three equally as asleep ghosts. He didn’t even know his daughters’ phantom band could sleep? It was best not to think about those things too much, it usually made his heads hurt trying to understand it all.

Slowly he crept into the room and turned off the television, collecting various kitchen utensils as he went. Ray was careful to avoid Flynn resting on her side hugging a pillow to her chest. Reggie lay on his back with his head cushioned on Flynn’s calf, one hand thrown over his chest and the other in a half-eaten bowl of popcorn. Removing the still solid ghosts hand from the bowl, he turned to take in the rest of the room. Alex had Carlos tucked in his side on the love seat, Alex’s long limbs hanging over the arm rest, both sleeping with their mouths open. It should't have surprised Ray how well his son took to Julies new friends. In Alex and especially Reggie, Carlos had frond a kindred spirit in his love for pranks. It should worry him as to what his son could get up to with friends like these, but it didn’t. He had a feeling Alex and Luke would keep them out of too much trouble.

Luke. 

Luke, the guitarist that captured his daughter’s attention on and off the stage. Luke, who had his daughter cocooned in his arms on the couch, their fingers laced, pulled against Julies parted lips. Even in sleep she held on, seemingly afraid he would disappear as Ray learned they almost had a few weeks ago. 

Ray would have to be blind to miss the chemistry flying between the two of them. Although Julie gave all three boys credit for rekindling her love of music, he suspected Luke deserved most of his gratitude. And that equal parts scared him as it did lift his heavy heart. Soon he would have to have a talk with the boy but for now he was content to let them enjoy this night. He owed them all at least that and so much more.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Growing up, my girlfriends and I would reenact scene’s when we watched The Princess Bride over, and over again. I could see the boys having a blast introducing Julie to something that would have been part of their childhood.
> 
> Comment and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
